Portable electronic devices are becoming smaller and smaller, and the requirements for sound quality of such devices are also increasing. The speaker module is an important acoustic component of a portable electronic device, being an energy conversion device for converting electrical signals into sound waves. Electro-acoustic effects are required in the devices. To ensure excellent acoustic performance, separate speaker boxes are used. For good sealing between the sound hole to the exterior and the speaker box, the speaker box assembly needs to be fixed with a precise positioning pressing fixture and multiple screws. Such a manufacturing method is cumbersome in assembly and has a low yield.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.